


Я никогда не...

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Never Have I Ever, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я никогда не» — алкогольная игра, где участники по очереди называют что-то, чего они никогда не делали, а остальные пьют, если делали это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я никогда не...

  
— Я никогда не трахался в бассейне, — говорит Джон, и Финч невозмутимо отпивает из своего бокала.  
Джон понимающе ухмыляется:  
— Ну конечно. Вечеринки миллиардеров, элитные загородные клубы…  
— Еще чего! — фыркает Гарольд. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? Колледж, однокурсница, чужой бассейн. Нас чуть не поймали. У меня было нормальное детство. Хм-м-м. Я никогда не занимался сексом в самолете.  
— Серьезно? — Джон приканчивает остатки своего коньяка и тянется к бутылке за новой порцией. — У тебя же есть свой самолет.  
— Я купил его для несколько иных целей, мистер Риз. Твоя очередь.  
— В наручниках.  
— Удивительно. — Гарольд не пьет, вопросительно приподнимает брови, и Джон поясняет:  
— Издержки профессии. Нужно быть всегда готовым к действиям.  
Финч кивает, многозначительно улыбаясь. Задумывается на секунду.  
— В поезде тоже не было.  
— Я смотрю, тебе не везло в транспорте.  
— Почему же? Автомобили, прогулочный катер…  
— Подводная лодка, — подхватывает Джон.  
Они смеются и чокаются бокалами.

Позже Гарольд отстегивает Джона от столбиков их кровати и тянется за записной книжкой. Джон прячет наручники в тумбочку, растирает слегка затекшие запястья, гладит кончиками пальцев следы от укусов на плечах. Губы болят, в заднице саднит и хлюпает, но он ухмыляется, чувствуя себя великолепно, качественно оттраханным. Кто бы мог подумать, что обычно нежного Гарольда настолько возбудит вид беспомощного Риза, что он буквально вколотит напарника в кровать, даже забыв про презерватив?  
— Что там со списком?  
— Будет трудновато достать подводную лодку. — Финч сосредоточенно хмурится, отмечая галочкой пункт «наручники». — А вот полетать можем хоть завтра.


End file.
